


The Competition

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Competition, Female Character In Command, Homoeroticism, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tight even with two abed; three could barely move. "It's a lovely idea, brother, but impractical under these circumstances," said Asha, wriggling free. "I've a better one. You can compete for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Competition

Theon knew he quite literally owed his sister his skin. But the way she lorded it over him rankled. She had no shame, fondling him in sight of the crew and laughing when he pushed her away. The rest of the crew laughed too, except Tristifer Botley, who looked murderous. It soon dawned on Theon that he might find an ally in Tris, if he played his cards right.

There was no privacy on board, apart from the captain's cabin, but Theon waited until Tris had the midnight watch and joined him on deck. "You love her," he began without preamble.

Tristifer scowled. "So? She's made it clear she doesn't want me."

Asha had told him the story in bits and pieces, and the rest was plain to see. "She wants a man, not a lovestruck boy."

"She wants you," Tris spat.

"She reminds me she's in charge, that's all. If you want to bed her, I could help..."

"I want to wed her, not just bed her."

"One step at a time," Theon said, and, when Tris's watch was over, he led him to Asha's cabin.

She sat up as they entered. "Lie back, sister," he told her smoothly.

Tris opened the small porthole to let the moonlight spill in. Asha laughed to see both of them there. "Is it a mutiny?" she asked playfully. "You've come to slit my throat and toss me overboard."

"Never!" said Tris, and Theon rolled his eyes at his earnestness. He would never win Asha that way.

"More pleasant than that, sweet sister," he told her as he crawled into her narrow bed, though in truth he sometimes thought that killing her might be pleasant indeed. "We're here to fuck you." Tris stood there, gaping cod-like, until Theon waved him closer.

It was tight even with two abed; three could barely move. "It's a lovely idea, brother, but impractical under these circumstances," said Asha, wriggling free. "I've a better one. You can compete for me." She rose from the bed to sit on the small stool.

Theon hadn't bargained on this. "Compete how?"

The moonlight glinted off her teeth. "Take off your clothes, for starters."

Tris blushed, looking panicked, but Theon's glare encouraged him along. Soon they both stood naked before the woman who was to be their judge as well as their prize. For once in his life, Theon didn't want to be the victor.

Asha made a show of comparing their manhoods, measuring each against the length of her hand, circling them with her finger and thumb to gauge their thickness. Finally, almost grudgingly, she pronounced Tristifer the larger of the two. Theon wasn't particularly bothered by the revelation.

"Is that it?" Tris said hopefully. "I win?"

"Not yet," she replied, and Theon could hear the twisted satisfaction in her voice. "Size isn't everything. I prefer a lover who can last a good long while. I want you to jerk each other off."

Tris, or so the shipboard rumour had it, had never lain with anyone, man or maid, so devoted was he to Asha. He might spill his seed at the first touch. Theon decided he would just have to be faster.

It was awkward, positioning themselves for her eager gaze. Tris gasped when Theon gripped him, eyes fluttering shut, but managed to hold back, biting his lip. His touch was light on Theon's cock, his strokes hesitant. Theon thrust harder against his palm, shutting his eyes to think of girls he'd fucked, soft breasts and warm cunts. When he felt Tris's legs beginning to quiver, he gave a sharp, probably painful squeeze at the base of his shaft, and that was enough to slow him again.

Tris was still too tentative to bring him off, though. It was better, Theon found, when he began to think of him as Robb, those shy, questing hands under the covers at Winterfell, warm mouths against each other. His pulse quickened, and he buried his face in Tris's shoulder, lost in memories. To his surprise, Tris nipped at the soft flesh of his earlobe, and Theon groaned in relief as his climax overtook him at last.

Asha applauded, laughing. "All right, Tris, one night." Tris, flushed, grinned like an idiot as Theon rose to dress and depart. "Not so fast, brother," Asha said, catching him by the sleeve. "You'll stay and watch, at least, or the crew will hear about your shameful performance tonight."

As Theon sat glumly, watching Asha and Tris together, he noticed Tris kept glancing over at him, oddly longingly, and realized he'd created an entirely new problem instead of solving one.


End file.
